Dear Diary
by inudbzgirl
Summary: Sango Taijiya, the spunky chick with the tough personality, who is above cliches and an avid feminist. So why is she keeping a diary? A look inside the mind of Sango Taijiya as she navigates Shikon High with her best friends. AU MirSan, Side: Sesskag Inukik Kouaya


**A/N: Hi all, anyone who is reading I Think This Will Be Fun I will be updating that soon, I hope to get to it before I leave for school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, just this plot idea**

**Dear Diary**

**Monday April 9th**

* * *

Dear Diary, I'm not much of a writer, at least not in this sense. I have never kept a diary before, it seemed clichéd like all of the high school teen dramas where the protagonist bitched about her life, which in reality was heaven it's just that she being the bitch she is couldn't see it. So why am I writing in one now you ask? My mother firmly believes that we as humans have the natural right to express our lives through certain outlets and that my current disposition was not suitable enough for a child of hers. She believes firmly that if I keep a journal or diary that I will become a suitable woman of society. Because apparently, playing sports isn't considered being a woman. Don't expect me to write in this every damn day like one of those bitchy girls on TV, just enough to get my mother off my back.

Now, where should I start….how about school this morning, that's where they all start right, so that's where I'll start too I guess…..

It was a simple Monday morning, nothing too fancy. Jocks jocked, geeks geeked, bitches bitched, teachers taught etc. I don't have a large circle of associates like some people, just the small group I grew to love. My best friends ,Kagome, Kikyo, and Ayame; the guys, Miroku, Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru and even my brother and some of his friends. Everyone else at Shikon No Tama high irritated me to no end and if it weren't for them being my only support system I would've transferred awhile before junior year.

But anyways back to this morning. I hopped off the bus as usual, my basketball in hand as my girls trailed behind me talking about whatever it is girly girls talk about.

"I'm telling you guys he is the cutest boy ever" that came from Ayame, the short red-head with the feistily-sweet attitude, also the youngest of our little group.

"What's his gpa" that was from Kikyo the brainiac of our group

"Kiki no one cares about that" and that one was from my best friend in the entire world Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome and Kikyo are sisters who look almost exactly alike. Most people would mistake them for twins if it wasn't for the fact that Kikyo was a Senior and Kagome a junior like me. Their personalities are like night-and-day, where Kikyo is calm and reserved, Kagome is outgoing and energetic. They were the first two friends I ever had and the first two people who didn't make fun of me for my family's circumstances.

"I care about it, no matter if the guy is cute if he can't handle the conversations I'd have with him then he isn't worth getting into a relationship with"

"We're not talking about entering a relationship" Ayame interjected "We're talking about a little bomchickawowwow"

"And none of that will definitely be going on if he isn't smart"

"Do you always have to be so uptight, damn" Kagome responded

"Oh so you're saying I should be lazy like you"

"I'm not lazy"

"The hell you aren't"

And just like that the two of them began arguing. The two were like oil and vinegar, they could never get along. They had too many different views, beliefs, likes, dislikes. But if you ever messed with one of them believe me when I say you'd get an earful from the other one.

However I had no tolerance for them that day "Shut up" I finally said when I reached my irritation level

"Well sorry, had no idea we were upsetting you" Kagome responded while Kikyo just shook her head

"Well you were kinda bothering me too" Ayame sided with me

"Shut up Ayame" Kikyo responded to her with a small smile

As if right on cue the boys showed up, all dressed with the same style, with the exception of Sesshomaru, he'd never buy into passing fads.

"Hey ladies" Miroku sang as he danced over to us before giving a bow "How are my lovely flowers doing this morning"

"Don't you have somewhere to be Monk" I responded with extreme irritation. I've called him Monk every day since the 8th grade where we took a test on career day that resulted in him receiving the occupation of Monk

"Ah and my desert cobra" he responded to me as he stepped closer and bent to kiss my hand "How is my Venus Flytrap doing on this wonderful morning"

Snatching my hand away I glared into his violet eyes, which by the way is a completely freaky eye color. Not cute as everyone else says "I was doing better until you arrived"

"Such harsh words my dear flower, but no matter they are words nonetheless"

Rolling my eyes and turning to other guys I said "Hey guys what's up"

I went ignored as they were preoccupied with other things. And as in other things I meant ogling Kagome and Kikyo who both decided today was dress like a slut day, with their V-neck, halter dresses that stopped a bit above the knees, with heeled sandals. All except Sesshomaru who wasn't interested much in what any of us were doing.

I cleared my throat three times to get their attention when finally someone decided to cut in "Excuse me boys but Sango asked you a question" I silently thanked Ayame, so it was annoying her too

"Oh hey what's up Sango" Inuyasha said to me as his eyes averted constantly back to the two sisters. Koga on the other hand still hadn't responded and I threw my hands in the air in exasperation

"Boys make me sick" I stomped away although I heard Kikyo and Ayame follow me

"I don't think she meant that guys" Kagome said to them loud enough for me to hear

"Yes I did" I responded

"C'mon Kagome" Ayame waved back to her as the three of us continued to leave

"Bye guys, bye Sesshomaru" she waved to the much taller boy who of course didn't respond with a simple bye, same to you, head nod or anything

When Kagome caught up Ayame bumped her "You like him" she dragged out the "I" in a dramatic fashion

"No I don't" she responded with a blush

"He'd be good for you, good looking and a nice gpa, AP student" Kikyo chimed in

"Is that all you think about" Kagome yelled at her

"Are all you guys think about is boys" I yelled to the three of them

"No" Kikyo replied swiftly

I looked at the other two who proceeded to look at the floor. "That's right you can't respond because it's true"

"Nuh-uh" Ayame replied defensively "I think about more than boys"

"Yeah me too, like school and cheerleading"

"Riiight, cheerleading" I responded "Bitches"

"All cheerleaders aren't bitches Sango, I'm a cheerleader too"

"But you're not like them Kagome, they're all mean girls"

"You don't know them to say that"

"Oh please, people bitch about stereotypes but they're true enough"

"That's not true" Kagome responded as the other two shook their heads

"You're siding with her" I asked them

"She's right you know, stereotypes aren't true" Ayame replied

"If they were then I wouldn't hang out with you" Kikyo also replied "Because of course all jocks are complete dumbasses right"

I weighed her words before turning on my heels and stomping away again "You guys make me sick"

When I gained a few feet from them I heard Kagome murmur "What the hell is up with her lately"

Truth is nothing's wrong with me, I don't have to like cheerleaders or flirty guys or anything like that just because I'm a girl in high school. All of that BS is for the birds and I will not be flying away any time soon. Now of course my mother is calling me and that's a good thing too I'm tired of writing for one day.

* * *

**Remember reviews are like cookies and I'm the cookie monster…so read and review**


End file.
